facebooknationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Sub Pod
Sub Pods are mini underwater assault vessels that are utilized by the Maritime Defense Force to defend underwater assets and installations against enemy attack. Sub Pods are the smallest underwater warship that the MDF currently operates. Sub Pods are typhically stored inside larger carriers such as bases, the Mjolnir and Thor class submarines, Megaladon class ARC vessels and are launched through pods or tubes in the event that an attack takes place. Overview & Layout Sub Pods are short-range agile underwater attack vessels and they are unable to operate over extended periods of time. They are deployed to harass or to launch ambushes against enemy forces. Due to their small size and high maneuverability Sob Pods are notoriously difficult to engage in combat, especially if the enemy deploys conventional submarines to engage them. When deployed they are sent in swarms, a Mjolnir class submarine has a complement of eight Sub Pods whereas the larger Thor class submarine can carry up to fifty Sub Pods. Hundreds of these small and agile vessels are stored on board underwater maritime installations for protection against raiders. Unfortunately due to the fact that Sub Pods are intended to operate within a short range, they are not equipped with extensive electronic systems found on board conventional submarines. They are also powered by an electric battery which can power a Sub Pod for up to a maximum period of two days before it needs to be recharged. Sub Pods also only have 48 hours worth of breathable oxygen. In the event of an emergency Sub Pods can deploy inflatable baloons which will immediately take the Sub Pod to the surface of the ocean and to await rescue. Sub Pods are manned by two people: one pilot and one weapons operator. Two hatches serve as both the entrance and exit points and are located at the stern of the vessel. Despite of their small size a single Sub Pod has enough firepower to destroy any submarine that is the equivalent of a 21st century Los-Angeles class attack submarine. Specifications Dimensions A Sub Pod is 4.5 meters long, 4 meters wide and 2.5 meters tall. A large dome serves as the cockpit and presents a 180 degree view on the horizontal and vertical axis. Propulsion Unlike other ships in the MDF that utilizes the more advanced Hydrojet propulsion system, due to the Sub Pods small size, there is little to no room to install a Hydrojet on board. Instead Sub Pods are powered by a rechargeable electric battery which can run a Sub Pod at full capacity for a maximum period of 48 hours. Even though they are run by electric batteries they are more than enough to fulfill the Sub Pods purposes and has served Sub Pod users well. There are however plans to introduce a compact version of the Hydrojet to be used on board Sub Pods. Armament *The primary armament of a Sub Pod is its torpedoes, a single Sub Pod carries eight of these, four on each "wing" on the starboard and port sides of the vessel. These torpedoes carry enough explosive to punch a hole through modern day Los Angeles class attack submarines and when launched in swarms they are capable of destroying larger targets almost single handedly. *Two Harpoon Arrowhead launchers are outfitted on the exterior hull of the Sub Pod. These can be used to "anchor" the vessel so that it does not drift in the ocean current. The Harpoons can be launched vertically or horizontally. The arrowhead of the Harpoons can also be replaced with explosive or tracking warheads. Hull and shielding Sub Pods are outfitted with the same type of hull used of Navy ships which is the Titanium A battleplate. It is light yet strong and resilient at the same time. Ablative stealth coating is also used to reduce the chances of the cruiser being detected by radar. This increases the Sub Pod's stealth capabilities. A reflective coating is also added which reduces the amount of damage inflicted by energy weapons. Energy shields in the form of Hard Light shield generators are also installed on board. Future There are currently no plans to phase out the Sub Pod from use and are expected to remain in service until as late as 60 NE. Category:UNSC Maritime Defense Force ships